


With You

by SimpforOikawa13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Iwaizumi needs a hug, M/M, Magic, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Boyfriend, Oikawa comforts Iwaizumi, and he gets one, iwaoi - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpforOikawa13/pseuds/SimpforOikawa13
Summary: Haikyuu!! Hogwarts AU. Iwaizumi struggles to feel at home in his house, his boyfriend Oikawa helps him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	With You

Iwaizumi stared at his tea with confusion. They were looking at tea leaves in Divination class today; try as he might, he couldn’t see anything. The professor had been talking all hour, her monotone voice droning on and on. She was saying something about the leaves and their supposed wisdom, not that Iwaizumi cared. Soon enough, the class was dismissed, and he began to walk back towards his common room.

When he reached the room, he shrugged off his robes and marched to one of the desks. _Too much damn homework_ he thought. Trying to procrastinate, he stared in boredom at the wall decorations. Some first-year had painted a badger, the symbol of his house. Iwaizumi was always confused about his house; neither he nor his parents ever suspected Hufflepuff. Though he supposed it wasn’t all bad, at least he didn’t have to answer a riddle every time he went back to his room like the Ravenclaws. His eyes glanced over the yellow and black banners hanging on the walls. He tried to be proud of those colors, of always being a loyal friend, of being compassionate, and caring, even if it didn't come across that way. . .

“Stop frowning, Iwaizumi-san. One day you’ll get stuck like that.” Iwaizumi darted his eyes across the room to look at the silver-haired boy who had said it.

“That’s what I tell Daichi too, not that either of you ever listens to me.” Suga sighed. Iwaizumi chuckled; Oikawa always told him the same thing.

“It’s just how I look Suga, I can’t control it.” Iwaizumi responded. It was true, he had a tendency to scowl, especially when he was focused on something. He looked back to his bag and pulled out one of his papers. There was an assignment due in Potions tomorrow, along with a quiz. He pulled out his textbook, ready to study.

“Iwaizumi?” Suga asked. “Why don’t you ever do something besides study. I’m sure you could find a better way to spend your time than going over potion formulas.” Iwaizumi pondered it for a second. He always did fine in classes, even without studying. However, this new unit was really difficult, and the professor had told them it would be on the exams at the end of the year. 

“There's going to be a little party in the Gryffindor common room later, nothing too big. I’m sure you need it, what with the school and Quidditch season ramping up.” Suga added. For a second, Iwaizumi was about to give in.  
  


“Sorry, maybe some other time. Vice-captain of the Quidditch team can’t afford to be caught outside past curfew.”  
  


“I guess you're right, we’ve gotta win the championship this year, we can't let Ravenclaw beat us again!” Suga said, gathering up his things and heading for the door.   
  


“Don’t stay up too late!” he scolded one last time before disappearing out of the door.

“Thanks, mom . . .” Iwaizumi replied smiling. Suga really was the house mom, being one of the prefects and all. Suga definitely fits the image of a Hufflepuff; always smiling paired with a warm, inviting personality. For a second, Iwaizumi felt a stab of jealousy. He’d never fit that image, he had always seemed too brutish for it. Sure he was protective of his friends, but that didn’t change the fact that he was always aggressive about it. _If I had only been put in Gryffindor_ he thought. That was what his parents wanted, it was what they expected; all of his brothers were Gryffindors. He had always felt that the sorting hat had made a mistake, _how could he be a Hufflepuff  
  
_

He shook his head in an attempt to manually clear his thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his quill and began to retrieve his ink from his bag. When he turned back to the desk he was sitting at, the paper started to float above the table. He scanned the room for anyone who could be casting such a spell; he looked back to the desk when he was sure it was just him in the room. The quill he was holding began to shake loose from his grip and float its way up to the paper. Dipping itself in the ink, it wrote . . .  
  


_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_I’m lonely. Fix it._

_Love,_

_Oikawa  
  
_

He laughed out loud at the bluntness of the message. Taking the paper and quill from the air, he wrote his response:  
  


_Oikawa,_

_How exactly do you suppose that I fix that?_

_Love,_

_Iwaizumi  
  
_

He signed his name and waited for a response. He reread his message, almost cringing at how flirty it sounded. He watched earnestly as the next message began to scrawl its way onto the paper before him.  
  


_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_My, My Iwa-chan, that was rather suggestive of you . . . Why don’t you come over and see how I want you to cure me of my loneliness..._

_Love,_

_Oikawa  
  
_

He turned red at the last sentence. _How could he be so scandalous all the time? What if someone were to walk in on them when they were writing this?_ He grabbed the quill and wrote down his next message.  
  


_Oikawa,_

_I’m studying right now, and you should be too, we have a quiz in Potions class tomorrow. Also, I can’t just sneak around after curfew and go into someone else's common room. And, where did you find this spell, I can guarantee it wasn’t in any of the school books._

_Love,_

_Iwaizumi  
  
_

He released the quill to go back to its place hanging in the air. He thought about what he had written, reassuring himself that he was making the right decision by staying in tonight. There was no way he was going to endanger his last quidditch season because of a late-night booty call, even if it was from his amazingly attractive boyfriend. He flitted his eyes up to the page when he heard the telltale scratch of the quill of the paper.  
  


_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_You're right, you can’t find this spell in any school books, I made it. Pretty cool, right? Though I do think it would be easier if we had phones like the muggles do. And who cares about the Potions quiz, it's one of our last classes of the day, we’ll have study hall and lunch break to go over the review. I’m lonely NOW, and it is your duty to help me!_

_Love,_

_Oikawa  
  
_

Iwaizumi read the note, smiling at his boyfriend’s ingenuity with this new spell. He really did stop at nothing to get what he wanted, especially if it had anything to do with his Iwa-chan. For the second time today, he felt that pang of jealousy. Oikawa definitely fits the Slytherin mold. He was smart and cunning with plenty of ambition to spare. He had never doubted Oikawa’s placement like he had his own. He frowned a little, wondering how it would feel to belong somewhere as Oikawa did. Oikawa had plenty of friends and everyone in his house looked up to him; he was the perfect example of what a Slytherin should be.   
  


He turned his attention to the page once more and scanned the last line one more time. His heart warmed at how much Oikawa needed him, how much he wanted him. Suddenly he was starting to care less about the consequences of sneaking out.   
  


_Oikawa,_

_. . . Fine, but you’d better not be naked when I get there or I’m leaving._

_Love,_

_Iwaizumi  
  
_

He gathered his bag and his robes to take with him; maybe he could convince Oikawa to study just a little bit. As he was stuffing his things into his bag, he looked up at the quill which was writing a quick response to Iwaizumi’s note.  
  


_Dear Iwa-chan,_

_Great, I’ll see you in a bit! ;)_

_Love,_

_Oikawa  
  
_

He smiled and reached for the page when it suddenly burst into flames and incinerated itself. Alarmed, Iwaizumi stepped back from the desk. Oikawa always had a flair, and that flair was rather apparent when he was making spells. He swept the ash from the paper into a small waste bin and headed for the door. He reached into his robe for his wand and left the common room. While he stood outside, he tried to think of the best way to get to the Slytherin common room. He had recently learned how to apparate, and considering how strict the professors were about curfew, he decided it was a better option than running through the school. Nervously he flicked his wand and everything went black. It felt like he was getting stretched into a noodle and crunched into a ball at the same time. He gasped when his lungs were finally let go from that awful constricting feeling. He resisted the urge to vomit and tried to regain his composure. He looked around in the dark of the evening, even darker considering that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. He tried to search his thoughts for the password he needed to enter the room and realized that he had forgotten it. Oikawa had always made a point to tell Iwaizumi the password to the room in case he ever wanted to come over. Iwaizumi usually brushed it off; he shouldn’t ever be in another house’s common room, as it could get him in serious trouble. _What an idiot_ , he thought, _the one time I need to know the password and my dumbass forgets it!_ He had just started to panic when he heard the door creak open. He rushed behind a column in the corridor, desperately trying not to get caught. His heartbeat was racing and he heard footsteps coming his way. _I knew it_ , he thought, _I never should have done this_.   
  


“You are not subtle Iwa-chan. If you don’t want to be caught you shouldn’t be so loud while trying to hide.” Iwaizumi relaxed instantly after hearing Oikawa’s teasing voice. He looked up and saw him. It was dark and only a small bit of moonlight from an adjacent hallway was able to light the room. But still, even in darkness, there would be no denying Oikawa’s beauty. He reached for him and pulled him into a hug, burying his face in the taller boy’s neck.  
  


“I’m going to fucking kill you if you ever scare me like that again,” Iwaizumi muttered against Oikawa’s jaw.   
  


“I’ll keep it in mind,” Oikawa replied. “Come on!” He led Iwaizumi back towards the door. It was still hanging open and they slipped inside. Iwaizumi was instantly taken aback at the sight of the room. It was huge! It had dark, lavish furniture and the walls were a dark, snakelike green. He had never been in another house’s common room before and stood for a second marveling at the room’s beauty.   
  


“Why can’t you look at me like that?” Oikawa pouted.  
  


“Shut up,” he said halfheartedly; he never really meant it. He turned back to Oikawa and saw him slinking up the stairs to the dormitories.  
  


“Care to join me Iwa-chan?” he asked. The tone of his voice demanded something more than the quick embrace they had shared in the hallway. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes.  
  


“I told you-”  
  


“You told me not to be naked Iwa-chan, and I kept my promise. Though I don't know how long I can keep it for.” Oikawa interrupted. The wanting look on his face tested Iwaizumi’s patience, and although he was a weak man for Oikawa, he was steadfast right now. He didn’t need to add anything else to the list of risky decisions tonight.   
  


“I’ll join you,” he started and Oikawa's face immediately changed into one of triumph. “But only to study.” he finished. Oikawa’s face had never fallen faster and Iwaizumi had to resist the urge to laugh.  
  


“Eh, it was worth a shot,” Oikawa grumbled from the top of the staircase before disappearing into his room. Iwaizumi followed him up to the rooms and wandered to where Oikawa’s corner was. The canopied bed was pressed up into a small niche in the wall. There were posters and small trinkets plastered and tacked to the wall and books were strewn across the small desk Oikawa had next to the bed. He sat on the bed next to where Oikawa had already dramatically plopped down. Iwaizumi smiled at some of the posters, some were pictures of stars and galaxies, others were of bands or obscure pop-culture references. It was cozy and it felt like home, not just to Oikawa, but to Iwaizumi as well.   
  


And there that feeling was again, why couldn’t he shake it!? It kept coming back and he just wanted to feel normal. Why couldn’t he just suck it up and deal with it as everyone else did? What made it so hard for him to-

“Are you alright?” Oikawa asked, noticing some tension in his boyfriend’s face. He reached up and pulled Iwaizumi down to where he was lying peacefully on the bed.  
  


“I- yeah I’m fine,” he started. “It’s just,” he paused thinking about how to say it. “I don’t feel like I belong in Hufflepuff.” He glanced over to Oikawa's intrigued face. Oikawa had heard it before, he’d heard all of Iwaizumi’s insecurities at one point or another; this one intrigued him the most. He’ll admit, he had been surprised when they were children and were sorted into their houses. His Iwa-chan was always brave, surely he belonged in Gryffindor. He was smart too and always wanted to know more, maybe he was a Ravenclaw? He was definitely surprised when the sorting hat called out Hufflepuff. But, as the years went on, he began to understand why the sorting hat had placed him there.   
  


When they first started playing Quidditch together, Oikawa had a tendency to fall off his broom a lot. Iwaizumi was never far away, yelling at him to stay safe. It was hard to understand then, but now Oikawa recalls those memories fondly. He remembers the fear in Iwaizumi’s eyes when he thought Oikawa had hurt himself. He recalls how through everything, Iwaizumi always stood by his side. Even though Iwaizumi’s favorite nicknames for Oikawa all contained curse words, he never meant to hurt him. He told him to stay safe because he cared. Because he was kind and loyal. He was the perfect example of what a Hufflepuff is. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to understand it, and that pained Oikawa more than anything.   
  


“Do you remember when I hurt my knee?” Oikawa asked softly. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, of course he remembered. It hurt him to recall the way Oikawa had screamed in pain when he fell on it during a match.  
  


“I remember you racing to my side,” Oikawa said. “I remember the days after the accident when it was healing. You brought me some chocolate frogs to cheer me up. I remember how you came and sat next to the bed and talked to me about your day.” Iwaizumi frowned, trying to understand what Oikawa was getting at. Of course he brought him his favorite candy, that was what everyone did, right?  
  


“You cared,” he said, turning to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. “You’ve always cared, in your own special way.”  
  


“Everyone thinks I’m mean. They think I’m just an asshole who hurls insults at people.” Iwaizumi responded.  
  


“It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks,” Oikawa said with a certain fierceness. “You're kind, you're caring, and you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.” Iwaizumi smiled at how Oikawa rushed through the last bit of that sentence, seeing how his cheeks immediately gained a new rosy color.  
  


“You’re everything a Hufflepuff is, but you can’t compare yourself to others,” Oikawa continued. “I don’t want you to be- I want you to-” His thoughts were scrambled and he tried to find the right words. “I love YOU, I don’t want you to be anyone else.” He managed to finally get out.  
  


Iwaizumi felt his face get hot at the confession. Their love had usually been an unspoken thing, both of them acknowledging it, but neither bothering to say it out loud.   
  


Oikawa’s face was now bright red as he propped himself up against a pillow. They seemed to stare at each other for a second before they finally met, Oikawa lunging across the bed to fall on top of Iwaizumi. Their lips connected, at first a hard and passionate kiss that evolved into a soft and knowing one. Oikawa pulled back for a second and then collapsed across his boyfriend’s body, hiding his face in the other’s neck. They were silent for a while, content with just being in each other’s arms.  
  


“I want you to love yourself,” Oikawa said, breaking the silence. Iwaizumi was somewhat taken aback by the words. No one had ever said that to him before. _Love Myself?_ he thought. He tried to think about what he loved about himself. He loved his unwavering loyalty, his willingness to put everything on the line to protect his friends. He loved his kindness and his compassion; how he was able to help people when they were struggling, even if it still involved some insults. He did love himself, and for the first time, he belonged. He belonged in Hufflepuff and he was damn proud of it.  
  


He turned his gaze back to the lump of soft, brown hair at his shoulder. He glanced up to the posters and to the bed frame, to everything around him. Smiling, he thought to himself: _most importantly, I belong right here_ . Oikawa’s mouth curled into a smile and for a second, they both shared the exact same thought. _I belong right here with you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story here. I started a one-shots story on Wattpad a few years ago and have just recently picked it up again. It's fun, but it's...well, it's Wattpad. I'm moving some stories over here and will be adding more as I keep writing.


End file.
